


Troublemaker

by raisedinthunder



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: Things go a little astray on a 'spy' mission.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541764
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: Can you write about Hange getting a drink (with levi) (while spying on marley) but someone had put drug inside of the drink. So (bcz of the drug Hange starts to flirt with levi while levi is trying to focus on the mission. PS love ya.

The inn was already crowded and noisy when they arrived. The pushed their way through the masses of people before finding a table right at the back.

‘This dress is annoying.’ Hange said rearranging her skirts for the hundredth time since the left the hideout. Levi rolled his eyes.

‘Stop fussing. You’ll draw attention to us.’ He said.

‘Fine. I’m getting a drink.’ She said before disappearing back into the mass of people.

Levi to the chance to get a good look at the small inn. It wasn’t that different from the ones back at home. He supposed they were the same everywhere. There was only so much you could do with a place where people went to drink themselves stupid.

They had decided to get a better look at Marley from the inside. Hange taking it upon herself to do the mission herself instead of making some of the brats do it. Then she’d had the nerve to drag Levi with her only to complain the entire journey there about her damn dress.

Levi supposed it was a break away from the ranks at least. And while alcohol was not his thing he would at least enjoy not hearing the same redundant bullshit the kids talked about daily. There was only so much inane chitchat one person could take.

Hange returned soon after two drinks clutched in her hands. 

‘They sure are friendly here. The man beside me at the bar was chatting away.’ She said slipping into the seat beside Levi. They were tucked away in a corner but had full view of the main room. Levi doubted they would learn anything of interest or importance on this so called ‘spy mission’ but he knew that wasn’t the real reason they were here.

‘God it’s good to just have a drink.’ Hange said taking a big gulp of her wine.

‘Hmm, I guess.’ Levi said sipping his own a little slower.

They sat quietly taking in the atmosphere of the inn. It was positive. The people of Marley weren’t drowning their sorrows but celebrating. Levi couldn’t help but think that was the major difference between this place and Paradis. Almost every time he’d been to an inn back home it had been to toast a fallen soldier. Or to drag one of his squad back to HQ after they’d gone a little heavy. It was never just a cheerful moment though. They always seemed to have something at the back of their minds, someone, some horror they’d witnessed. 

It was different here. They didn’t have the constant threat of death hanging over them. At least not until now. Levi was still unsure of what would happen when they went in to retrieve Eren Jaeger. 

‘Y’know if things had been different it would be nice to visit here. Y’know if they weren’t our sworn enemies and all that crap.’ Hange noted before downing the rest of her glass. 

She was right of course. From what they’d seen of the country so far it was nice. He knew Hange wasn’t the only one who itched explore the foreign land. 

‘Maybe you could start vacationing here once this is all settled.’ Levi said. 

Hange giggled lightly. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked over at Levi with soft eyes.

‘We could go on a vacation together. Explore the lands.’ She said moving closer to him. Pressing into his side. Levi looked at her.

‘Sure.’

Hange giggled again.

They sat quietly for a moment. Levi sipping his drink. Then he felt it. The hand on his thigh.

Hange’s hand was gently holding his thigh, thumb rubbing the rough material of his pants lightly.

‘Hmm, be nice just the two of us.’ She murmured in his ear.

Levi looked over at her. Hange was gazing at him her lower lip between her teeth.

‘Um, what are you doing?’ Levi sputtered attempting to move his leg from under her hand. Hange only gripped a little firmer. He could feel his cheeks warming at the attention. 

‘It’s good to have alone time isn’t it. We never get to be alone.’ She said pressing even closer into him.

‘Uh why would we need alone time?’ Levi asked shifting slightly. What the hell was going on? What had gotten into her? Hange was never this touchy, he was beginning to feel more and more flustered. 

Hange reached up with her free hand, cupping Levi’s face.

‘Don’t play coy, you know why.’ She said.

Levi moved away just in time as Hange leaned in. Dislodging her grip on his face and thigh. He was sure she’d been going to kiss him. Panic shot through him as he leaned away from her. 

‘What the fuck is wrong with you?!’ He cried.

‘Oh come on Ackerman! Let go a little, have some fun.’ Hange said with a smirk her hand returning to his thigh, this time a little further up.

‘Seriously what the fuck?!’

Levi was confused. Hange was acting almost as if she was drunk, coming onto him like this. But there was no way she could be drunk, not on one glass of wine. Her eyes were droopy as she pressed herself into him again. Before anything else could happen Levi shot to his feet. 

‘Alright I think it’s time to go.’ Levi said. Hange fell a little, no longer having him to lean on.

‘Hmm yes.’ Hange said moving to get up. She stumbled and Levi had to grab her to stop her falling. 

‘Fuck sake, you’re a mess.’ Levi scoffed looping her arm around his neck and holding her by the waist. Slowly he pushed them through the crowd and out into the street. Hange clinging onto him the entire time. 

Once they were outside Levi dragged Hange along the cobbled stone path. There were a few people milling about the streets. No doubt heading home from the various inns that were dotted around. To anyone it looked like Levi was just taking his drunk friend home. 

‘Looks like you’ve got a handful with that one pal.’ A man commented as Levi dragged Hange by. She was still clinging onto him, her face buried in his neck. 

‘I wouldn’t mind taking her off your hands.’ His friend added with a smirk. Levi glared at them. 

‘We’re good thanks.’ He replied. The men stepped towards them. 

‘You sure. Cos she seems pretty eager and you’re not exactly much to go for.’ The second man commented. He eyed Hange, his gaze moving over her body. 

Levi scoffed and carried on. Thankfully then men didn’t follow. The last thing they needed was a couple of pigs like that starting something. It would only draw attention when he put them down. 

As they stumbled along the street Levi couldn’t help think back to the men’s comments though. They had seemed very interested in Hange. It reminded him of her comments about the friendly man at the bar. Could he have slipped something in her drink? 

It wasn’t unheard of. It had happened a lot in the Underground. People taking advantage of those unaware. Farlan has once told him about a drug that acted as an aphrodisiac of sorts. He considered something like that having been slipped to Hange as she made a grab for his ass. 

Eventually they got to the tiny house on the edge of town they’d took as a hide out. 

‘Levi you’re so cute.’ Hange said as he sat her down on the bed and began removing her boots. 

‘If you say so.’

‘Mm such a little cutie.’ She murmured.

Once he’d got her boots off Levi lay Hange down, removing her glasses and putting them on the bedside table. She went surprisingly willingly only to cling onto Levi as he made to leave. 

‘Don’t go!’ She cried. 

‘You need to sleep this shit off.’ He told her. 

‘Pleaaaase!’ Hange whined. Pouting at him. A god damn pout. He rolled his eyes and shoved her over so he could climb in beside her. It’d be easier to just do it after all. He had a feeling she’d kick up a fuss if her were to deny her. 

‘Go the fuck to sleep.’ He said

Hange cuddled into him. 

‘So cute.’ She whispered again before pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Levi’s face flushed again. It was just the drugs, that’s all it was. Someone had put some shit in her drink and it was making her act crazy. That’s all it was. 

She’d regret all of this in the morning. That’s even if she remembered it at all.

He would remember it though. Remember her mumbling that he was cute a few more times before she fell asleep. Remember the kiss she’d given his cheek. 

Levi shook himself mentally. It was nothing. Just the drugs or whatever. 

Stupid fucking Hange Zoe. Always getting into trouble. She’d be the death of him one of these days.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
